1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer for loading a resource file for a game engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer games are an entertainment that progressively gains popularity. To satisfy people's needs and provide better game experiences, designs of computer games are also becoming more and more diversified.
For computer games whether executed by a computer or an embedded product, designs of the computer games are getting increasingly sophisticated. To achieve realistic game effects, resources utilized by computer games, such as texture, models, and game scripts, are also becoming more and more colossal and complex.
Colossal and complex resource files are an inevitable price paid for achieving realistic game effects. However, documents in sizes of gigabytes lead to a series of issues including slow speeds in activating games, switching between scenes and loading checkpoints. These issues directly degrade an operation speed and efficiency of a computer while also causing resource wastage.